After you forgive
by tinasmith
Summary: New chapter on Luka and Sam. Please read and review. This one is a bit more pg-13
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: After You Forgive  
AUTHOR: Tina  
EMAIL: tinas260@hotmail.com    
CATEGORY: Romance   
RATING: pg-13  
SPOILERS: 10.16  
SUMMARY: Luka and Sam after forgive and forget

As she walked inside her apartment her heart was pounding and it was taking all her strength to fight the tears.  Her brain was telling to keep walking that he would only hurt her.  Her heart was telling her that he meant what he said when he apologized and she could tell that what she told him about slowing things down hurt him.  She stopped and realized she would be insane to push him a way again.  She turned around and opened the door hopping she wasn't to late.  "Hey these movies scare the crap out of me!" 

Luka turned around, eyes glazed over.   All he could think was why he didn't speak up, why had he gone and slept when Gillian instead of telling Sam how he felt.  When he heard her voice he was so relieved.  It seemed to take forever to get back across the street.  When he finally did she was on her tips of her toes with her arms up ready for him to hold her.  He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck.  The tighter they held on the harder it became to fight the tears.  He kissed her neck and shoulder and whispered in her ear, "I'm so", She stopped him and looked him in the eye, "I know Luka" she kissed him, "I know I'm sorry too".  They whipped each others tears Luka smiled and asked, "may I come up".  She giggled, "yes".  She took his hand and they walked upstairs together.  

As they entered Alex was pouring the popcorn in an oversized bowl. "What took you guys so long, I was going to start the movie without you.".  Alex took a seat on the floor where he already had set up with a pillow and blanket.  "Luka you have to sit with my mom on the couch because she gets scared".  Before long they had all fallen asleep.  Luka woke up and it was two in the morning.  Everything was off Alex was asleep on the floor and Sam was asleep in his arms.  He tried to get up with out waking her but was unsuccessful.  Sam shot strait up, "what time is it!"  Luka tried not to laugh, "Sh you'll wake Alex, it's two in the morning.  We fell asleep, why don't you go lye down in your room".  She gave a half smile, she was barely awake.  When she got to her door she turned around, "are you coming"?  Luka smiled, "yes I'm going to put Alex in his room first".  When he got to Sam's room she was asleep wearing a tiny pair of fitted shorts and a tank top.  He never knew what she slept in because they had never just slept.  He took of his pants and shirt and lied next to her wrapping his arms around her.  

When Sam woke up she could smell him.  She couldn't believe she went four days with out waking up next to him.  She stared at him till he opened his eyes.  She said "hey" and kissed him.  He kissed her back and said "good morning beautiful" then fell back asleep.  Normally this would be the time when she would be rushing him out but, Alex knew now, no more sneaking around.  She got up to take a shower.  "Sam come back".   She stopped, "I thought you were still asleep'.  "I am", he smiled and continued, "why"?  "Why what she asked".  "Why did you kiss me on the train that night"?  "Because I knew I'd be grey by time you kissed me".  He laughed knowing she was only half serious.  She looked him in the eye, "you're sweet to me, I see the way you talk to other people and when you're with me you …you're so gentle" .  He fell back asleep.  When she got out Luka was no longer in bed.  She put on her robe and followed the noise coming from the kitchen.  Both Alex and Luka where in the kitchen still in there boxers and t-shirts, "Hey mom me and Luka are making you breakfast".  Sam walked over and kissed Alex on the cheek, "thank you".  Then she walked over to Luka "and good morning to you too", they kissed and kept on kissing till Alex could take no more. 

As soon as Alex was out the door Luka began to disrobe Sam, she laughed as he kissed her neck, "Luka in the morning".  He smiled and continued kissing her, "some thing new to start a new relationship", Sam still protesting, "we have to be at work in less than two hours you haven't showered and I already did" .  He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, "we'll manage."

As the weeks past they spent almost all of their time together and it became increasingly difficult to avoid becoming the subject of County ER gossip.  They couldn't keep their hands off of each other; they would sneak kisses in the lounge or in the hall when no one was looking.  

It was morning time and everyone was at admit Luka looked up at Sam you was across from him "babe can you pass me that chart".  He didn't even realize what he said until he noticed everyone's reaction. Susan and Abby were smiling.  Luka blushed, "Sorry, Sam, can you please."  She smiled, "sure"., hands it to him and walks away.  Carter walks up, "why is everyone smiling"?  As Luka begins to walk off Frank speaks up "no reason, right babe, I mean Dr. Kovac."  Luka walks away, leaving the laughter behind him.  Sam and Luka spent the rest of the day walking in on staff members who seemed to mysteriously stop talking the moment they walked in the room.  Luka's day was ending just as it began, with him and Sam and the rest of the staff at admit.  He was trying to say by to Sam and tell her he would see her in an hour but it seemed everyone's eyes where on them.  So he just waved and headed for the door.  He stopped and waved Sam over.  As she walked over to him she could feels peoples eyes on her.  She smiled, "what's up"  before she could say an other word he pulled her in for a passionate kiss, as they pulled away he said  "I'll meet you back here in an hour".  She smiled and nodded.  He looked at everyone who was pretending not to stare, "Bye everyone see you tomorrow."   Sam walked back, "What"?  Everyone looked down, "nothing".   Pratt says, "I guess we no why Kovac has been in such a good mood lately."


	2. It's time to know

In Luka's car after work

"What time are you supposed to pick Alex up at"? 

"7:30"

"Good we have time to stop at my place"

She rubs his leg flirtatiously, "oh what exactly are we going to stop for"

He laughs, "you can't get enough of me" smiling wide he leaned in to kiss her.

She turned her head, "you wish, I believe it was you who was trying to get my shirt off in the on-call room earlier".

"You came in and were all over me".

"That was a hello kiss".

"Sure, next you are going to tell me the first time you came to my place you really wanted dinner".

She laughed and playfully hit his arm, "I'll remember that the next time you come stumbling into my place at six in the morning wanting some breakfast".

            They walked inside his apartment still laughing.  "Grab the wine from the fridge; I'm going to grab some clothes.

"Sure".  As he walked to the back she hollered after him.  "You have messages do you want me to check them"?

"Ya, please, just hit the flashing button"

            Sam hits the button.  "Luka, its Charles just calling to make sure every thing is in order for your trip next month.  The ladies miss you in the Congo.  See you in a couple of weeks".  Luka stood still for a second than heard the door shut.  He knew that was not a message anyone's girlfriend would want to hear.  He walked out of his room and Sam was no where to be found.  He ran outside, didn't see her than he headed for the El.  As he approached it the doors were closing and he could see Sam on the other side looking strait at him with tears in her eyes.  Luka knew that Sam was aware that the last year had been rough for him but they had not talked about it.  This wasn't how he wanted to approach the situation but he had no choice now.  

            Luka new he was in for a long conversation so he waited to go to Sam's till he knew Alex would be in bed.  When he opened his door to leave Sam was leaning against the wall with her head in her hands.  Luka motioned for her to come in.  "I was just heading out to your place".

            "I'm sorry I ran out like that".

            "You were angry, I get it"

            "No Luka it's not that.  I was confused I guess.  Look, the rumors about you and other women suck but I deal (Luka breaks eye contact and looks down), and I know something bad happened in your past. I care about you and I have trusted that you will tell me when you are ready. But lately I have been feeling like I…(her voice begins to crack and tears fill her eyes) like I, the one who should know you the best, knows you the least.   And I don't need the dirty details, I don't need to know everything that happened in Africa or who you slept with, but I need to know why.  Why were you in those situations, because if I now that then maybe I can understand us and where we are going".

            Luka stood up and kissed her on the forehead, "Is Alex going to be out all night".  She nodded yes, then Luka went to the kitchen grabbed two glass and a bottle of wine.  He poured them and took his seat.  "He began with the death of his family then the years he spent roaming around till he stopped at County.  He told her about Carol, Abby and even the pregnancy scare with Nicole.  "My first three years here were difficult I had three relationships that never really went anywhere for one reason or another, and then last year, I guess the best way to explain it would be to say that years of being dead inside took there toll and I spiraled down and out.  I went to Africa to get some perspective or maybe to just get away from here.  For the longest time I didn't understand why I had been spared.  I see death every day and still…I always felt that enjoying life I was leaving my family behind.  I never wanted to die, but on that day in the Congo when I had a gun to my head I asked myself if my family would be proud of me and realized I wanted to live to continue to help.  I decided to quit hating myself".

            Sam looked at him, "are you done".  He nodded and she stood up and sat on his lap.  "Thank you", She kissed him and he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.  That night when they made love something was different.  The kisses were longer, touches were softer and the eye contact heated up their hearts.  When they were done she lay on top of him, skin against skin, she never felt so close to him.  "Luka".

            "Yes".

            "I love you".

            He smiled and kissed her, "I love you too".  They fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. A deciding Day

A Deciding Day

It was seven in the morning Luka had just got of his shift and went to Sam's as usual.  He walked into the apartment to hear her and Alex arguing.  "Alex I know you are not sick so get dressed cause you are going to school".  Alex huffed, walked to his room and slammed the door.  

Luka walked to Sam to give her a kiss, "ruff morning".  

She grabbed his jacket and buried her head in his chest, "Alex doesn't want to go to school". 

Luka walked to the kitchen to gets some coffee, "any particular reason?"

 "Yes, it's bring your dad to lunch day.  It is some stupid and out dated thing the schools do every year.  Some times I let him stay home but I have to work today."

Luka timidly volunteered, "I could go keep him company".

Sam smiled, "Luka I can't ask you to do that".

"You aren't asking, I'm volunteering".

"I don't know Luka, it might not…"

Alex runs out of the room and grabs Luka's arm, "will you come Luka, please mom".

Sam hesitated for a second than smiled, "well Luka is the one who just worked a twelve hour shift so of he doesn't mind…sure why not".

"Cool, thanks Mom, be there at twelve ok Luka".  Alex ran back to his room to finish getting ready.

Sam gave Luka a worried look.  He walked up to her held her hands kissed her. "Don't look so worried, I promise we'll stay out of trouble.  I'm going to take a shower, wanna come."  

She laughed, "I have to get Alex on his way, give me twenty minutes".

Luka woke up in Sam's bed, the apartment was quiet.  He rolled over and noticed it was almost eleven.  Next to the clock was a note that read; _Alex's lunch is at twelve, meet him in room 34b, and pick something up unless you like cafeteria food, see you tonight, love you Sam. _

Luka walked up and knocked on the door of room 34b.   A pretty brunette opened the door to a noisy room full of kids.  "Can I help you". 

"Luka Kovac, I'm looking for Alex Taggart".  Alex came running up and grabbed Luka's hand.  "Luka you're here".

The women looked at Alex, "and who is this Alex".  She smiled at Luka

"My dad is in, California, or some where like that, so Luka came, is that ok Ms. Kaffy"!

Ms. Kaffy continued to smile flirtatiously at Luka, "and so Mr. Kovac is your… uncle".

Alex gave her a curious look, "No, he is from another country.  He is my mom's boyfriend".

Ms. Kaffy blushed a little, "Of course, it was nice meeting you Mr. Kovac".

"He's a doctor".

"Oh, well Dr. Kovac then".

Luka smiled, "Luka is fine".

Alex tugged on Luka's arm, "come over here and meet my friends".  Over lunch Luka was a big hit.  He told all the kids bloody er stories and they loved them.  He was by far the most popular dad there.  After lunch he headed for County with a smile on his face.

When Luka got to the hospital he was told Sam was on break in the lounge.  When he got to the lounge she wasn't there so he sat down and waited.  She walked in, "hey what are you doing, was lunch that bad".

He pulled her by the waist onto his lap and kissed her.  "Lunch was great, I just missed you wanted come see you.  Sorry about this morning".

"Well you can make it up to me tonight".  They started kissing again

Weaver walked in, "ok break it up guys, this is a community lounge not a hotel room."

"Sorry Kerry".

"Well I'm glad you're here Luka there is something I wanted to talk to you about, so meet me in my office".

When Kerry left, Luka said his good bye to Sam and went to Weaver's office.  He knocked on her door.  "Luka come in.  How are thing going with you".

Luka smiled, "great".

"That's great.  You seemed to be getting along great lately, you've been on time and you seem to be on good terms with the whole staff".

Luka was getting a little impatient, "what are you getting at Kerry"

"You are a valuable member of this staff, so if you promise not to take off on us, I'd like to offer you the Chief of the ER position".

Luka stood silent for a second, "Sure".

Kerry gave him a half smile, "I take that as a yes, next week you will be chief of the ER".

Luka said thanks and when on his way.

When Luka was on his way home he thought of what a great day it was; his lunch with Alex, his mid-day meeting with Sam, and his promotion.  He pulled up to Tiffany's and walked up to the counter.  A sales women approached him, "what can I help you with today Sr.".

"I'd like to purchase an engagement ring". 


	4. Payback, Accusations, and a Proposal

Sorry it took so long to update.  Please read and review.  And of course I don't own any of the characters.

**_Payback, Accusations, and a Proposal _**

"Sam, what is that, Abby asked pointing to Sam's chest.

"What's what?" Sam looked down.

Abby was giggling, "Right there on your chest above your boob, is that a hickey."

Sam got a worried look on her face and continued trying to see what Abby was referring to, "there is no way, I haven't had a hickey since I was sixteen".

"Well you have one now", Abby continued laughing, "go to the restroom, I got this".

Sam got to the restroom and look in the mirror; sure enough it was a hickey.  She buttoned up her shirt but Luka's handy work was still peeking out.  When she into admit and Susan and Chen looked at her and giggled.  Sam smiled, "Gosh Abby sure does have a big mouth".

Susan smiled back, "don't blame Abby, I actually saw it earlier but I wasn't sure what it was.  Plus it is still peeking out".

"OK laugh it up, just do me a favor when Luka gets here don't say anything.  I think some payback is in order".

As Sam was walking off Chen called out to her, "Watch out for Weaver, she considers that a wardrobe violation."

Luka arrived to work early and was trying to avoid Sam, so he could hide the ring.  He had also taken a trip to a fancy lingerie store and brought s little something to give her at dinner when he popped the question.  He was uncomfortable carrying such an expensive piece of jewelry but it was difficult to hide it anywhere else because Alex (who snooped threw everything) and Sam were always with him.  Luka figured that the best place to hide it was in his locker.  Unfortunately for Luka, Abby spotted him in the parking lot and she let Sam know.  Sam was glad he was early because she had devised a plan.  She hid in a closet full of scrubs and waited for Luka to come down the hall.  When she saw him she pulled him in the closet with her.  Sam started kissing and sucking on his ear which she knew drove him crazy.  Luka was caught of guard, "Sam what's going on".

"Nothing, I'm just in the mood".

"Good enough for me".  Luka picked her up and place her on a small shelf.  He took of her shirt as she began fiddling with his pants.  Sam was taking extra time kissing his neck to make sure she left a mark.  When his pants hit the floor there was a thud.  

"What was that," Sam asked

"What was what," Luka replied knowing exactly what it was.

"Luka I heard someth…," Luka shoved his tongue in her mouth before she could finish.

When they were done with the on-the-clock romp, they walked out of the closet and Luka had something to show for it.

 When Luka finally got to the lounge John and Chen were sitting down.  "Good morning Carter".

Carter caught sight of Luka's hickey and tried not to laugh, "obviously".

"What".

"You have a ," Chen kicked him to cut him off.  Taking the hint Carter kept quiet, "nothing, um, good morning to you too". 

Luka managed to put the ring in his locker without them noticing.

Sam was going about her day but she could not stop thinking about how Luka was acting strange when she thought she heard something fall in the closet.  She decided to go check it out.  She walked in the closet and found on the floor a card from Tiffany's with the name Stacy Perez on it and a receipt from a lingerie store.  She was infuriated.  She tried to stay calm but he only thing she could think was that Luka was running around behind her back with this Stacy girl, and buying her expensive panties.   She had to find Luka right away.  Sam saw Susan in the hall.  "Susan have you seen Luka?"

"Why you want to give him another love bite".

"Susan I'm serious, where the hell is he".

"He just walked in the lounge on the phone, again".

When Sam got to the lounge she saw Luka walking out.  She picked up the phone and pressed redial.  " Gerard's French Cuisine, how can I help you".

"Yes, what time is the Kovac reservation?"

"I have a Kovac reservation for two at 8:30".  Sam hung up the phone and started crying.  She didn't think Luka would hurt her, but what else was she to think.  He was being sneaky, it wasn't her birthday or their anniversary, and he had a women's card, and a receipt for a lingerie store.  She knew the mature thing to do would be to wait till later to say something but she was so angry.  She stood up and wiped her tears.  She had to find him ASAP.  Sam spotted him at the board.  

Luka saw that she looked upset, "Sam what's wrong".

"Oh I think you know".

Luka was confused, "is this about the hickey"?

"Nice try asshole, why don't you try telling me who the hell Stacy Perez is".

"Who?"

" Oh what's wrong you can't remember the names of the women you buy $300 worth of lingerie for".  Buy this point Sam was yelling and half the staff was staring. "I found the receipt, her card (as she was saying this she was throwing the evidence at him), and I know about your dinner tonight."

"Sam calm down, I can explain".

"Explain, we had sex an hour ago you jerk!"

Luka grabbed her hand and pulled her into the lounge.  He went to open his locker.  She stood with her hands on her hips.  "Nothing you can say is going to make this better".  

"Would you just shut up and listen.  The lingerie was a gift I was going to give you tonight at dinner".

"Nice try, did you forget I found your slut Stacy's card", Luka got down on one knee, "tell me you are not begging".

"Stacy was my sales clerk", he took the ring out of his pocket.  "Samantha Taggart, will you be my wife?"

Sam's jaw dropped, "Oh my God, I'm an idiot, I …", she couldn't find the words.  

Luka stood up and genteelly cupped her face in his hands.  "You are not an idiot.  You are the women I love.  The women I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Tears were streaming down her eyes, "why do you want to marry me, clearly I am not stable".  She sat down and put her hands in her head.

"Sam, the last months with you have changed me.  I never thought that I could feel whole again, but since you entered my life I …" he stopped over come, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to see Alex graduate from school.  Marry me".

Sam kissed him, "Yes", and put her hand out.

He slid the ring on her finger.  She wrapped her legs around him and he picked her up.  She clung to him and they kissed, completely oblivious to all the people who had gathered outside the lounge peeking in.


End file.
